horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Grumosa
'emmm ola k ase? ._./' y bueno como veran mi nombre de usuario es grumosa 'si se preguntan ''por que esta loca se llama asi pues la respuesta es......'''ni idea .-.' '''enserio no se por que solo lo puse y ya x3 en fin, el proposito de hacer...esta cosa...fue para que sepan alguna que otra cosita sobre mi. asi que voy a poner mis gustos y disgustos (nota: no voy a poner como soy fisicamente xD) 'Mis gustos son... lo que mas me gusta es...'estudia'r amo estudiar jajjajajajajajajaj '''ok no a quien le gusta estudiar (a mi...) tu callate ¬¬ ok ya encerio una cosa que amo con todo mi ser es viajar o simplemente salir de mi horrible casa viajar es una cosa que amo amo salir en la noche y ver por la ventanilla todo el recorrido que el auto o el bus (nunca eh ido en avion u_u) conocer gente nueva, nueva cultura diferente a la mia, museos, teatros, (amo la actuacion *o*) parques nacionales, todo lo que pueda ser nuevo, bueno con decirles que hasta si voy a una tiendita de la esquina diferenta x3 pero si amo viajar y el lugar que espero y tengo que ir antes de morirme es...(redoble de tambor x3)....londres '''amo esa cuidad con todo mi ser y alma juntos de echo quisiera ir a estudiar haya ñ_ñ otra cosa que amo (y se nota) es el internet y todo lo relacionado con el (menos go to sleep me traumo) pero todo lo demas me encanta: '''los chat: '''me guta conocer gente nueva y de otros lugares ñ_ñ '''videos divertidos de youtube: '''los canales que mas veo son hola soy german, proyecto cabra y ya .-. pero de todos modos veo casi cualquier cosa que sea de terror (menos nada que tenga que ver con jeff the killer) creepypastas caidas chistosas y de animalitos tiernos n_n '''feisbuuk: (no se si pueda poner el nombre por eso lo escribi asi soy una (genius)) lo que mas hago aqui es chatear (no me digas) pero tambien leo novelas (no pregunten de quienes) imagenes divertidas actualizar estados y espiar el muro de todos ustedes 0_0 jajajaj solo bromeaba..o no.... bueno eso era lo relacionado a lo frikiconputadorismo pero tambien me gusta ver televicion o como digo vulgarmente tele entre mis grogramas favoritos estan: hora de aventura: como amo esta serie mis personajes favoritos son jake, finn, marceline, el rey helado (simon no me se su apellido .-.) fionnna y marshall (o es tan sexy *o*) el maravilloso mundo de gumball: '''me gusta mucho por ser colorido y bonito mi peronajes favorison son darwin. anahis el señor papa x3 y gumball puff bueno no se me ocurren otros programas y si si es dificil el nombre n-n pero tambien me gustan las peliculas mis favoritas son: '''silent hill revelention: '''como amo esta peli me facina '''siniestro: '''me guta '''los croods: '''hasta me hizo llorar '''todas las de toy stori: hasta me se la cnacionsita de yo soy tu amigo fiel hotel transilvania todas las de la era del hielo todas menos la ultima de actividad paranormal y creo que son todas n_n y por ultimo mis video juegos favoritos (no me jusguen como spartan ¬¬) toda la saga de silent hill pero mas el juego de origins fear 2 halo 2 y 1 (creo lo jugaba con mi brother n_n) calll of duty moders war 2 (a matar rusos en el juego) super mario bros wii y galaxi donkey kon lon que seas n_n ''' '''pac-man crahs y todos los demas que me da flojera mencionar xD mi musica favorita (por cierto esto es algo que amo y adoro) es... one direction: '''por fa no jusguen mis gustos soy asi asi naci y asi me morire '''bruno mars adele paty cantu has*ash colplay adelitas way playa linbo jonas brothers beyonce shakira big time rush calle 13 jesse and joe porta marron 5 'ahora va lo que no me gusta¬¬...' lo que mas odio con todo mi corazon alma y todo es el mantrato animal 'como odio a esas ''personas si se les puede llamar asi que maltratan y hasta matan a los animalitos inocentes encerio me dan ganas de hacerles lo mismo a ver asi entienden ojala se vayan a un lugar muuuy malo ¬¬ no al maltrato animal''' si yo pudiera tambien quisiera ir a la antartida (o es canada ¿?) donde matan y golpean super hiper ultra horrible a las pobres focitas y creo que tambien a los pinguinos por fa aunque sea has un intento de detener el maltrato animal adoptando animalitos callejros y asi por ellos otra cosa que odio pero tanto son las arañas mugres ninjas me dan pero un miedo que simepre grito y corro por una de ellas n_n hasta que alguien la mata o la saca a la calle ahhh y otra cosa que odio casi como las arañas es la escuela tonto el que la invento osea como se le ocurre era un (genius) bueno creo que con eso es todo creo que ya supieron mucho sobre mi n_n solo quiero aclarar unas cositas: como veo que aqui casi todos son otakus solo queria aclarar que yo no solo me gusta dragon ball y yuhio (y solo mla primera tenporada) asi que no no soy otaku mi musica favorita ya se que tal ves muy... como decirlo... fresa tal ves pero me gusta y espero no me discriminen por eso u.u y bueno adiosito a todos las personas que leyeron esta cosa n_n y ahora un anuncio echo por..... mi .-. quien sepa andar en patineta sabor de ayudar a esta pobre tonta a saber andar en una plis para mas informancion el chat n:_n Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3